to the new kingdom
by Kindred01
Summary: Sorry the titles sucks... Thor is bite by a werewolf and decides he can't wait for his father to step down.


The cuffs around his wrist were gold, but they weren't there for decoration they were there to stop him from using his magic. He snarled as the large brute of a man pulled on the chain contacted to the cuff which dug into his wrists. He fought the man all the way from his cell to the great hall, but without the aid of his magic, he couldn't stop this man. The doors open to the throne room and he could see a sea of people stood watching him as he was haul through Hall. Loki stumbled as before he looked up and instead of seeing Odin sat on the throne Thor who was sat there lounging.

Thor didn't look like the Thor he knew, his hair was shorter and his eyes were golden amber that was bright and there was something scary about them as they turned to look at him. He was dragged down towards the throne room to the new King, there was a painful tug and it made him hiss and wince as he looked down at his wrist and see blood starting to drip onto the ground. Loki heard a chuckle and looked up to see Thor had swung his legs off the arm rest of the throne and was now sat up looking down at him. He was grinning at him his eyes glowing amber as he watches Loki being dragged towards him as if was a slave being offered up to their king.

He was shocked to see Odin being dragged out from the crowd, he was in shock to see him looking like he has been torture, he was brought to his knees and ice cold fear filled Loki's body as he turned to look at Thor. The last time he saw Odin was yesterday the man looked scared and fearful as he spoke to him but Loki just sneered at him. Odin runs down to his cell and started to yell at the guards that were there to watch over Loki. But before the cell could be open there were howls echoed the hall and the guards stood in front of Odin as he tried to get into the cell.

But the guards were torn apart by wolves Loki watched in horror and wonder as they changed into people and walk up to the old man. They grabbed Odin and took him away Loki recognised them as Thor's friends. Loki was left alone in the cell with no way of getting out and it wasn't until today when Fandral walked towards the cell smirking at him, the door open and just looked at Loki "The king will see you now." He told him as he was pulled from his cell. He did fight back but was easily pinned down by Fandral who Loki things enjoyed touching him as he pushed him to the ground and changed him up. He felt exposed in his green shirt and trouser he wasn't given a chance to dress.  
"Finely my wayward brother." He chuckled as Loki stood in front of him.

Loki was thrown out of his thoughts when he was forced to his knees, a kick to the back of his legs made him hit the marble floor. He hissed as he felt the pain of impact ride up through his body it made him wonder if he has cracked his knees. He closed his eyes as he felt someone hook their fingers under his chin and it forced him to open his eyes and looked up at the amber eyed king. "I'm not your brother!" He growled through gritted teeth at the pain in his arms and legs.  
"Oh, that's right." He snorted "So that means I can do this." He purred as he pulled Loki close only to have the dark haired god flinched away from the heated touch. But Thor held on tightly to him as he smirked as he leaned down and kissed Loki on the lips. The Dark haired god grunted and tried to pull away but Thor wouldn't let go as he demanded Loki's mouth.  
Sharp fangs and a flash of pain followed by a mouthful of coppery tasting blood had the bound god pulling away. He looked up wide eyed as he choked on the blood in his mouth, his lip bleed and dropped onto the floor, he saw Thor shrift as he stood up. " See was that so bad?" Thor chuckled making Loki look back up at him. Thor who had his blood running down his chin as the larger man grinned down at him before licking the blood off his lips  
"What hell is wrong with you?" Loki snarled at him as he pulled away from him.  
"If I'm not your brother then you will become my lover, my Queen." He grinned at him. "The mother to my children." He purred, Loki looked at him as if he was insane.  
"You're not King." Loki hissed at him, Thor smirked at him and kissed him on the cheeks smearing blood on his face as he stood back up and turned his back to him.

The dark haired god watched as the blonde walked over to Odin, the old man looked weak like he about to fall asleep…knowing him he would fall into Odin sleep… "Your right I'm not king yet and a new king only becomes king if the old one dies." He said out loud "Isn't that right father." A flash of pain crosses Thor's face as he turned to Loki. "This is a gift for you My Queen." Loki raised an eye as he watched claws grow from Thor's hand and then in a quick flash they were brought down cross Odin's throat.

Loki gasped in shock as he was splattered with the All father's blood, Odin choked through the gag before falling to the marble floor twitching, his eye look at Loki who just looked in horror as Thor licked the blood off his kings "LONG LIVE THE KING!" The hall of people shouted out, Thor turned around and looked at Fandral, who was stood behind Loki holding him up right. "Take him to my chambers and chain him to the bed." Loki looked at Thor with wide eyes as he was pulled up and dragged away from the hall.


End file.
